Reid Garwin
Reid Garwin is the second youngest (third oldest) of the Sons of Ipswich and is known for being reckless and irresponsible in using his powers. His parents are Meredith and Joseph Garwin and he attends Spenser Academy along with his friends and fellow warlocks Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, and Pogue Parry. When Chase Collins began using his powers at the Dells, the boys originally suspected that Reid was the one responsible. Personality Reid is shown to be reckless and irresponsible when using his powers. He often uses them in inappropriate situations that could have led to the boys being exposed. Despite this, he is capable of seriousness if he feels the situation requires it. He doesn't appear to be interested in school, as we see him not paying attention in his classes, but has read 'Dreamcatcher' by Stephen King suggesting he likes to read. He is also very flirtatious, and a ladies man. This is proven when he starts to hit on Sarah when he just meets her--but fails to impress her with what he thinks is a flirty comment: "You know Sarah's my Grandmother's name." Physical Appearance Reid Garwin is attractive (like the rest of his "brothers"). He stands at about 5'10, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He's the "bad boy" type and usually seen with his signature finger-less black gloves. He wears casual hoodies, jackets, and baggy jeans like Tyler does but in darker colors. He's also seen with a black beanie And a black leather necklace Powers & Abilities "Harry Potter can kiss my ass!" - Reid on his powers Reid is shown to be the most reckless and irresponsible of the Sons of Ipswich in terms of using his powers. His headstrong attitude and overestimation of his abilities often goes to his head and can prove to be a weakness, as seen with his fight with Caleb. Reid's powers are: *'Enhanced Strength': he can use The Power to increase his physical strength to an unknown degree. Despite his increased strength, he is no match for Caleb. *'Aerokinesis ': he can control the flow of wind and air, possibly through some form of telekinesis. *'Telekinesis': he can manipulate and move objects with his will. He levitated and tossed a propane tank at Caleb with great force. He and his friends were able to fly Tyler's Hummer off of a cliff and through the air by combining their telekinetic abilities. Reid also used telekinesis to slow down his descent from the top of a cliff and land safely on the ground. *'Technopathy': he was able to fix Sarah's car without even touching the engine. Trivia *He and Pogue are the only brothers with blonde hair (Pogue has dirty blonde hair) *Reid is the "bad boy" of the group, and mostly likely, the Academy. Gallery Reid.jpg 3.jpg Tttttt.gif|Reid using his powers Giphy.gif 149345615-288-k700350.jpg GW264H500.jpg 5558bf28b4bdc39c2b1f7be1e13fb88b--the-covenant-beautiful-boys.jpg ReidGarwin1.jpg ImagesF73VS5TI.jpg|Reid getting out of the shower Reid.png R_G.jpg|Reid at the pool Tobyhemingway.jpg Cov-reid_orig.jpg Cadf7602491616203a18039547820521--harry-potter-characters-book-characters.jpg 006CVN_Toby_Hemingway_008.jpg The-covenant-lg.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sons of Ipswich characters Category:Males